This morning, and Tomorrow night
by PenanceGirl
Summary: Noah and Rex are together, its their 3onth anniversarry, and they get an entire day to themselves. And Noah's got plans for them that night. Iz bad at summaries. But just please read! This is a BOY/BOY story! No like! NO read!NO FLAMES!
1. Good Morning, Is it?

Rex sat up in his bed recalling last night's events with his new boyfriend. Rex looked beside him and there laid the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Rex smiled and placed a kiss on Noah's cheek. Then Rex carefully climbed out of bed. Rex went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He waited for it to heat up and as he did he peeked out the door and smiled as he saw Noah yawn in his sleep. Rex knew that Noah would wake up any time soon and did not want to miss giving him a good morning hug. He quickly stripped down his boxer's and stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water felt good running down his back. Rex stood there for a moment to take in the peace and quiet. Rex has had no time to relax, especially with Van Kliess running around turning everyone into EVO's. Rex grabbed his shampoo when red flashes started to surround him and bells were ringing in his ear. Rex dropped the bottle and it landed on his foot with a loud thud. Rex yelped and grabbed his foot in agony. He then slipped and hit his head on the shower tile. Rex growled at the pain. He stood up and shook off the pain that was groping on his foot and the back of his head and turned off the water. _This better be a good mission. _

Rex was soon dried off and in his usual attire. He stepped out of the bathroom to find Noah still in the bed just with a pillow over his head. Rex smirked. He walked over and stripped Noah from his blanket and Noah freaked out from the sudden movement and fell to the ground landing on his stomach.

"OUCH! I was sleeping here!" Noah spat until he looked up and the face of his disturber. Then he saw Rex smiling down at him. Noah got over his pain and stood up in his boxers that had Rex's face all over them. Rex had forgotten he made those for him. Rex just walked over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, while there lips still brushing together he mumbled a "Good morning to you too". Rex put his forehead to Noah's. Noah blushed. They were happy in each others presence when Rex's earphone buzzed and Holiday's voice came threw.

"Rex, where are you? Six and Bobo are waiting." Holiday sounded a tad bit irritated. Rex sighed then planted one more kiss on Noah's lips and walked out the door.

Noah waited for Rex to come back. When he realized it was going to take a while he went and took a shower. Once he was finished he stepped out. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to the mirror and cleared away the fog. Noah looked at his neck where Rex had left a VERY noticeable mark. He sighed but then smiled at the memory of how he got it.

Rex and Noah had confessed their love to each other two months ago and tomorrow would be their 3month anniversary. Noah had known that Rex has been on the constant go with Six and Bobo for the past month and they had barely been able to spend time together. So Noah made a plan for him and Rex tomorrow night. He couldn't wait and had already talked to White Knight, Six, and Dr. Holiday about it. They agreed to handle any EVO's that came to town that night so he and Rex could spend time together. Dr. Holiday was glad to comply with his request while Bobo agreed only so he could make goo-goo faces at them the next day. It took Noah 36 pleases down on his knees to convince the White Knight. Six only took 23 pleases. Either way Noah couldn't wait.

While Noah was fantasizing about tomorrow night Rex had arrived back and saw that Noah was in the bathroom. He crept to the door way and saw that Noah was dripping wet in his towel down to his v-line. Rex swallowed hard and blushed at the sight. He tried to walk away before he was spotted but failed when he tripped over the wires that connected his controllers. Rex crashed down to the floor and Noah cam running out in his towel. Rex looked up and Noah's surprised expression and just blushed harder when he looked down at Noah's waist. Noah found it hard not to laugh at Rex sprawled out on the ground with wires tangled up all around his feet.

"I-I was just uh w-walking when I tripped on the w-wires." Rex stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Noah busted out laughing.

"Rex! You klutz!" Noah laughed harder as Rex got pinker. "You scared the crap out of me! I almost fell down on my butt!" Rex laughed at that thought.

"That would have made two of us landing on our butts this morning!" Rex and Noah continued to laugh until Bobo walked in the room seeing Rex practically tied up and Noah in a towel soaking wet. The boys stopped laughing as if on cue. They both looked at each other than back at Bobo. Bobo just turned around.

"Teenage love. I don't even want to know." Bobo walked out of the door listening to the awkward silence that followed him until he heard a burst of laughter spilling behind him. Bobo smirked. _I can't wait till tomorrow night when I get to make fun of them even more._

**Hey guys, if you read this then please review. I'm not sure if I should continue with their 3month dinner date thing or not. If you want more just review and also just tell me what you think, **

**I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! **


	2. I'm not ready

**So I've decided that I don't care if I don't get many reviews. I really like the story I'm working on and I'm continuing on **** but reviews are appreciated.**

Noah woke up to buzz of his cell phone at 5 o'clock the next morning. Noah reached for it off his night stand and ended up knocking over his lamp and glass of water. The loud crash made Noah curse under his breath. When he finally found his cell he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Rex. Noah loved Rex but couldn't he wait till at least 7a.m?

"Hello?" Noah mumbled as a yawn followed.

"Noah! You've got to come quick! I need your help! Everyone at Providence is passed out! I don't know what to do! Help!" Rex panted. Noah shot up in bed and ran to his closet and grabbed some clothes.

"Don't worry, Rex, I'm on my way!" With that he hung up and called a cab.

When Noah arrived the building looked normal. He went inside and couldn't find a soul. The halls where empty except for a few papers scattered here and there. He walked for what seemed a few minutes when his phone buzzed once more. He saw it was a text from Rex and it read

_Come to the examination room. That's where I am. I have Dr. Holiday and Six both on the table._

Noah walked to the elevator and stepped aboard. The elevator reached level 49 and walked out and headed to the door that led to the room where Rex was waiting. He typed in the code and the door slid open at a very strange slow pace. Then it stopped half-way. Noah let out a sigh and squeezed himself through the small opening. The lights where off and the only light that was available was from the crack in the door.

"Rex? Rex are you in here?" Noah tried to feel his way around but found him tripping and getting tangled up in a mess which felt like rubber. Then the lights flashed on and there stood Rex, Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the rest of providence.

"SUPRISE!" They cried. Noah sat on the floor all tangled up in wires with a scared, shocked, and anger filled expression. Bobo snapped a picture of the moment and ran to the computer to upload it before Noah could get untangled and claw it from him and delete it. Rex walked over laughing and knelt down to help Noah out of the mess he was in.

Holiday whispered to Six, "I'm really glad we did this for them. They might even give you hug." With that said Six cocked an eyebrow but nothing else.

Back over where Rex was untangling Noah Rex whispered to Noah, "Now I see why you laughed at me when I was tangled up in wires on the floor." Noah blushed a dark crimson. He gazed up at Rex and thought of how lucky he was to be with him.

"What's this about anyways?" Noah asked.

Rex gave Noah a smirk, "It's our 3month anniversary so I asked for the morning off. I'm surprised they said yes." Noah's gaze widened a bit. "Really? I took your afternoon off so we could spend time together!"

"So we have the whole day together?" They said in unison. They both chuckled. After Noah was untangled they went and joined the rest of Providence in the celebration. During the party Noah and Rex had been able to get Six to hit the piñata, except he hit it with his sword and the entire thing fell to the ground. Rex went into frenzy about how he was supposed to hit it with a stick and let others have a turn and how he wanted to crack it open. Six had just stood there watching Holiday out of the corner of his eye while pretending to listen to Rex. Noah dragged Rex away from Six so they could get some alone time.

Noah and Rex made it to Rex's room before Holiday would make them try her cake. When they were inside the room Rex turned and locked the door. Then he looked at Noah who was giving him a lustful gaze. Rex smirked and they he charged towards Noah and they fell into heated kisses. Rex let out a few moans as Noah slid his tongue in to Rex's mouth. Their tongue's battled for dominance. Rex slid his hand under Noah's shirt and then started to place kisses on his neck and color bone. Noah moaned as he felt Rex's hand get lower to his v-line.

"W-wait. Rex, should we be doing this? I mean, if you want to we can, but I just feel like we're moving to fast. I mean, we can still do the making-out and stuff, but I'm just not ready to go any further." Noah mumbled in embarrassment. Rex looked at Noah, but not hurt, more like relieved.

"I'm so glad you said that. I was just doing this because I thought maybe you did. I totally agree with you." They both sighed in relief. Rex leaned his head just a bit to where their foreheads met.

"Noah, I love you."

"I love you to Rex."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay, I am finally finished with this chapter. I've decided that I'm gonna write about their day together leading up to Noah's plans for tonight. So it will be maybe a five chapter story. Anyways, Please review!**


	3. Do you accept?

**I'm really sorry, but if this is a late update it's because I have the flu. Anyways, this might be a short chapter but my final chapter ill be very long. But its going to be a while before the final chapter so stay put and I will do all the work. If you have any suggestions I always have time to listen to them.**

After Rex and Noah had their moment in Rex's room, Noah suggested a nice game of basket ball. Of course, Rex being so cocky said yes, only if Rex could make a bet with him. Noah was dying to know what the bet was but Rex told him to wait until they were at the court.

"How are we going to get there?" Noah asked. Rex gave him a devious look. Then he told him to follow. Noah followed Rex until they were outside. Lately a heat wave had come over the area and once they stepped out the door, they both released a heavy amount of sweat. Rex quickly removed his jacket. He looked at Noah who was tearing off his jacket. Rex watched as his boyfriend struggled to get off his sweaty and sticky jacket. He went over behind Noah and helped him out and pulled off his jacket with ease. Noah blushed at the feel of Rex's gloved hands gently moved down his arm removing his jacket. Rex felt Noah's body temperature rise. Rex took a couple steps back and rubbed his neck as Noah turned around and thanked him.

"We should probably get going if we want to have time before we have to go get lunch." suggested Rex. Noah nodded in agreement. Rex's lower half of his body then turned into a motorbike. Noah walked over to Rex and slid on the bike.

"You're gonna want to hold on to my waist if you don't want to fall off." Rex said avoiding eye contact so the blond would not see his blush. Noah nodded but he knew Rex couldn't see it. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his head into his back. Rex felt Noah on his back and smiled.

"Okay, here we go!" Then they were off. Noah felt the air whizzing by him as Rex rushed towards the court. After a while Noah looked up to see how far they were until the court, but when he looked up he saw the court right in front of him and he noticed they weren't slowing down. Noah's eyes widened with fear.

"Rex! We're going to crash! Stop driving!" Noah yelled over the sound of the wind.

"I can't, something's wrong! My nanites are going crazy! Noah, jump off!" Rex turned and threw Noah off the bike and then turned back around only to hit the cold, brick wall face first.

After analyzing what just occurred Noah stood up and looked towards the area he heard the crash. There on the ground laid Rex. Noah ran to Rex to see if he was okay. Noah saw blood dripping from a gash across Rex's forehead. _Crap. _Noah didn't know what to do. Then he remembered the first aid kit in the locker room. He ran inside the small changing room and grabbed the small white box with a big red cross on it. He ran back out and knelt down at Rex. He opened the box and grabbed some wipes and Neosporin. He dabbed the wipe on Rex's forehead and then rubbed some Neosporin on it so it wouldn't get infected. After the blood was wiped away he could see that the cut was pretty deep but it wasn't like it need stitching so he took out a roll of brown cloth and wrapped it around Rex's head so his cut wouldn't bleed anymore. Noah sat Rex up just enough to where he wasn't laying on the ground anymore. Noah had an arm supporting him from his lower back and another arm keeping him from falling flat on his back around his shoulders. Noah watched intently as he waited for his prince's eyes to open. What seemed like hours was only a matter of minutes before Rex's eyes started to flicker open. Noah smiled at his waking friend.

Rex opened his eyes to see Noah looking over him with the sun behind his head making it seem like he was glowing.

"I wish I could wake-up to this every morning instead of Bobo's constant snoring." Rex gave a weak smile. Noah's face reddened slightly from the compliment and because he was starting to get small sunburn from the blazing heat wave. There was no one at the court because of that and they were both glad that they were able to be alone.

Rex continued to lie on the ground in Noah's arms when Noah broke the silence.

"You still want to play basket ball because you might be a little dizzy when you stand up?" Noah asked with an added statement. Rex then reached his hand for his head and felt the cloth that was wrapped around his head. _Great, _Rex thought. Rex then chuckled.

"I'm must be looking pretty sexy right now with this sweat band looking thing, huh?" He said with a wink. Noah smirked and replied, "You look amazing Rex, even with a sweat band thing across your forehead." Rex smiled and sat up a little higher where he was face to face with his love. Rex gazed into his deep crystal blue eyes that glimmered. Noah stared down into Rex's brown eyes that seemed to have a slight look of adoration in them. The Noah leaned down and they shared a kiss. Not just a peck, but a kiss that meant more than just, _you're mine, I can kiss you. _To them it meant _I love you_. When they separated, they didn't feel like they were in an awkward silence but more in a moment that will be forever cherished.

"So, do you want to play b-ball or what?" asked Rex being the one to break the moment this time. Noah stood up offering a helping hand to his injured partner. Rex gladly took it and stood up. He lost his balance but quickly regained it once Noah helped him become steady.

"Hey Rex, what was that bet you wanted to make?" Noah eyed Rex curiously. Rex's face lit up when he was reminded of his bet. Then it changed to an expression a child would have as he was about to pull off the worlds greatest prank. _Swell, what did I just get myself into?_ Noah wasn't sure what he was planning but he was afraid to find out.

"Well, I was thinking that if I win, you have to dress up like a French maid and be my servant for the rest of the day, but if you win then I will dye my hair pink and put a red polka-dot bow in it. So what do you say?" Rex asked holding out his hand hoping Noah was going to accept this challenge.

Noah knew that Rex wasn't very good at basket ball, but he was certainly not going to let him win because Noah did not look good in a dress. Also he didn't want Rex to have to go to their dinner reservations with pink hair and a bow. _What am I going to do? _

Noah looked down at Rex's hand and…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ha-ha! I thought this was going to be short but it's my longest chapter! So now it's your turn to tell me what should happen! Should Noah accept the challenge? If so, who should win? R&R please!**


	4. Are you serious?

**Okay guys, I'm trying really hard to actually complete a story this time with out stopping in the middle of it. Anyways, I'm also trying hard to update as much as possible. I want to thank people who are reading and I want to that those who both read and review. It means a lot. **

**A/N: For the guy who said Rex isn't gay, I would like to say that he probably isn't. I personally like him with Noah so that's why I'm contributing a story for those who enjoy reading about Rex and Noah together. I did put the genre as romance and the main characters are Rex and Noah so if that didn't hint at what this story was going to be about then I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. **

Noah stood there debating whether he should accept Rex's extended hand or deny him and save them both from humiliation. When he made eye contact with Rex he could see the smug grin that Rex had planted on his face. Rex took notice of Noah's hesitation and grabbed Noah's hand and forced a shake from it. Noah noticed this action and quickly tore his hand from the capture.

"No fair Rex! That doesn't count! You pretty much cheated! So… I win!" Noah complained and stuck out a tongue at Rex.

"Quit being a child and let's play!" Rex called behind him as he turned and ran on to the court. Noah sighed and followed him. Once on the court Rex told him they were going to play Horse. Noah laughed at Rex.

"We're really going to play horse?" Noah questioned with a smirk. Rex nodded his head.

"Yup, but we're gonna play my version of Horse." Rex then gave a slight glare at Noah.

"So what is your version of horse?" Rex then turned his hands into the metal fists and said, "Anything goes. Plus you can block your opponents shot." Noah shook his head and put his hands up in defense.

"That's not fair, Rex. I don't have abilities like you." Noah once again complained. Rex just shrugged.

"Well, you can just give up now." Rex suggested. Noah shook his head and then grabbed a basket ball.

"You ready Rex?"

"You bet I am." With that said Noah dribbled the ball then unexpectedly tossed the ball and the goal and heard the ball go threw the net with a whoosh. Rex was shocked. Noah then caught the ball and tossed it to Rex.

"Your turn." Noah smiled. Rex turned his metal fists back to normal gloved hands.

"Wait a minute! That doesn't count, I wasn't ready!" Rex moaned. Noah shook his head and mocked Rex, "You bet I am!" Rex sighed then he turned to face the basket. He threw the basket ball into the air, but the ball bounced off the rim and Noah ran over and caught it.

"I believe that is an H for you." Rex glared at Noah and rubbed his still bandaged head.

"Noah, my head still hurts, are you sure its not bleeding?" Noah walked over to inspect Rex's statement.

"Yeah, Rex. It's not ble-"Noah was cut off when Rex stole the ball from him and turned his legs into robotic jumping ones and used them to make a basket. Rex then turned back to normal and picked up the ball and handed it to Noah.

"I believe it is your turn now." Noah turned red. _Alright tough guy, let's see what you got._ Noah dribbled the ball and ran passed Rex. Rex soon followed him and ran after the ball. (**A/N: Sorry, but I don't play basket ball so I'm not going to explain the entire game to you guys.**)

About an hour later both the boys were in a tie. Each of them was up to H-O-R-S. Whoever missed the next shot would loose. Of course, Noah was not about to give up just because Rex had brought out his arm cannon. Noah tossed the ball to him who placed the ball in the cannon, aimed and shot the ball at the basket. The ball made it. Rex jumped up and then started dancing in circles.

"Take that Noah!" Rex then started shaking his butt at Noah. Noah rolled his eyes and glanced at Rex's butt movements then picked up the ball. Rex stopped dancing when he felt the ball hit the back of his head. Rex cringed then turned to face Noah who had caught the ball that had bounced off Rex.

"Stop being a show off. Besides, you just need to miss one shot and I win." Noah said with a smug face.

"Unless you miss this shot." Rex replied with the same amount of smug.

"Not likely, man." Noah then took a shooting stance and threw the ball at the goal.

Out of no where Rex jumped in the air and smacked the ball away from the goal. Rex couldn't believe what just happened and he was the one that did it!

"I-I believe that makes an E for you. Wait a minute; let's spell this out, H-O-R-S-E! Oh snap! I win! I would like some meatloaf." Rex walked over and put a finger under Noah's chin and closed his opened mouth. Noah started to mutter words but unfortunately Rex couldn't make out what he was saying.

"How did you do that!" Noah finally managed to choke out. Rex shrugged then turned into his motor bike. "Hop on, we have to go pick up you costume!" Rex commanded. Noah trudged along as he made his way to Rex. _Today, is not going as planned. _Noah though as Rex raced to the costume store.

When they arrived, Rex went up to the man who was at the counter and asked if they had any French maid costumes that came in a large. The man eyed Rex curiously, and Rex pointed at Noah who was sulking in defeat and added, "We made a bet. He lost." The man nodded in understanding.

"I know we don't have any out on the racks, but let me check in the back." The man replied. When the went to check the back Noah came up behind Rex and placed his head on his shoulder.

"You know if you lost I would never had made you go through with your hair." Noah muttered.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I had to make sure I would win so that way I could make you go through with your dress." Rex replied deviously. Noah sighed. _There's no way out of this._ He thought.

The man came out but with nothing in his hands.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry but we don't have any more maid outfits," Noah sighed in relief, "but we do have a nurse outfit that comes in a large or x-large." The man ginned at Noah. Noah scowled back at the man.

"That will be perfect! Is it still a dress?" The man nodded. Rex threw a fist in the air and brought it down. _Yes! This is perfect! _Rex thought. Rex paid the man and threw the white nurse dress at Noah.

"Go on Noah. Go put it on and be my nurse." Rex grinned as he watched Noah slump over and walk towards the fitting room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Ha-ha! I know I said a maid outfit but I had this vision of Noah in a nurse's outfit and I thought it just sort of added to the story a little better. Anyways! I need new ideas for what their next plan is for the day. R&R please! P.S Sorry if this is a short chapter.**


	5. NURSE! My foot hurts!

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Two weeks ago I was sick with the flu so I had a ton of time to write. But now I'm back at school *sigh. Anyway, this will be a short chapter. Sorry! Enjoy!**

Noah stepped out of the changing room with his face as red as the color of the cross on is white nurse outfit. Rex's cheeks blew up from trying to hold back laughter, but his shield didn't holdup long. Soon the entire store echoed with Rex's wail of laughter. Noah stood up straight and walked over to Rex who was now trying to not fall on his butt, and looked him straight in the eye. Rex stopped laughing due to the seriousness in Noah's look.

"Mark my words, you will pay for this." With that Noah turned and walked out the door and waited for Rex to follow behind. Rex did follow him then turned back into his motor bike. Then they headed off to providence.

When they arrived Noah stepped through the door ways immediately sending off snickers from everyone around them. The snickers continued all the way up to Rex's room and then they were finally cut off when the door closed. Noah went over to a bean bag chair and plopped down, only to have it ride up. Noah struggled to pull the dress down but to no avail. Rex walked over with a smug grin on his face and looked down at Noah.

"You ready?" He asked. Noah looked up at him with a lost look.

"Ready for what?" he replied.

"To play nurse of course, I'm the patient and you're the… um… nurse!" Rex added some emphasis on the last part. Noah looked at Rex with an unbelievable expression.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as it gets! Come on, Noah! It'll be fun!"Rex playfully patted Noah on the head. Noah just moved his head out of Rex's hands way and shook it no. Rex pouted from a second then came up with a brilliant idea. Rex kicked his foot hard against the wall and then pretended to be in pain. He was then grabbing his foot bouncing around and then fell down on his back. Noah immediately jumped from his seat and ran to Rex's side. Rex was whimpering in pain. He looked up at Noah and said, "I think I need a nurse." Rex winked and gave him a huge smile. Noah sighed and picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down. He then gave Rex a stern look.

"You will tell no one about this, ya hear?" Rex nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Where does it hurt?" Rex pointed to his foot and then he pointed his hand behind his back.

"My foot and my back. Maybe a massage on them would help?" He looked up at Noah with large brown puppy dog eyes that Noah just couldn't say no to. He sighed and told Rex to roll over he would massage his back first. Rex sat up and pulled off his shirt revealing his very well-toned chest. Noah blushed and told him to lie down.

Noah had been massaging Rex's back for over ten minutes now. Finding his situation a little awkward he told him he was done and that he was going to move on to his foot. Noah went to the end of the bed and started to rub his foot. _This is more awkward then the back! _He thought. He continued with the rubbing when he started to hear heavy breathing. He looked up and noticed that Rex's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open. Noah smiled and stood up. He walked over and bent down to where he was face-to-face with the EVO. He kissed him on the check lightly, and then he walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes that he left here just incase. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. When he stepped out he went over to Rex and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and fell asleep next to him.

Noah was the first to wake and noticed that it was 2:46p.m. He got up and saw his nurse costume lying on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in a bag to return later. He walked over to the tan skinned boy and shook him from his sleep. The boy mumbled and shook the blonds hand away. Noah sighed.

"Fine Rex, you want to be that way then I guess I will just leave…" Noah started to turn and head towards the door when he felt something grab his hand. He was then pulled to the bed and once again was eye level with the young Evo. Rex looked him in the eye.

"Don't ever leave me Noah." Rex then smashed his lips against Noah's. Noah melted under the intensity of the kiss. Noah let Rex please himself with being the leader of this kiss, but Noah soon became just as fierce as him. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss deepened. Noah let a few moans escape as Rex was winning the battle. Rex finally over threw Noah when he stopped the kiss and went for air.

"I would never leave you Rex. A thousand EVO's could stand in my way and I would fight every last one of them until I was able to get to you." Noah said as he caught his breath. Rex smiled and once again pressed his lips against Noah's. This time it wasn't forceful, it was passionate and full of love.

**Okay! I know it's REALLY short but I had to get something done! It's updated at least! I added extra Fluff just to makeup for some of it! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer! Anyways, I'm really sorry, but I was stuck on what to write! So I had to write something! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give awful Reviews to this chapter! **


	6. Shooting stars

**FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long… I couldn't think of a way to end it! Anyways, Enjoy! **

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was time. Noah was in the bathroom preparing to go to dinner with Rex. He was so excited for tonight that he could barely contain it. He was finally finished getting ready when he got a text from his one and only beloved. He flipped open his phone and read the text:

_I'm ready! So when you gonna get here?_

Noah sighed. Why couldn't Rex just be little more patient? Noah then took one last look in the mirror and saw he looked pretty descent. With his approval of how he looks, he headed out the door to go get Rex. He walked outside his house and saw Six standing in front of his lawn with a providence utility vehicle. Noah gave him a questioning look but Six did nothing.

"Get in. We're giving you a ride." Six said. Noah just shrugged and stepped inside the huge vehicle with Six following shortly behind. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Six finally spoke up, but in a clam voice.

"So you and Rex have dinner plans tonight?" Six said.

"Yup, I'm taking him to just a small restaurant called Jimmie's Bistro." Noah replied with a small smile.

"Sounds nice." Six said as he looked out the small widow provided due to Rex's constant complaining of how there wasn't even a window to look out of when he was riding in it.

"Yeah…" Noah mumbled. It became quiet once more and the awkwardness returned. Noah fidgeted in his seat while Six sat unmoving. _How does he sit so still? _Thought Noah, _This is going to be a long ride._

After 30 minutes of Noah just blabbing on about stuff to fill the silence, Six finally stood up.

"Where are you going? I was just about to finish my story." Noah complained.

"We're here. Go get Rex."

Noah looked out the window. Then he scrambled outside to go get his boyfriend. Six, with no one around, shook his head and sighed.

When Rex and Noah finally reached the restaurant, Six was massaging his temples trying to get the echoing of laughter out of his head as the two boys happily walked towards the restaurant. Noah took Rex's hand in his and they entered. A couple people gave them a few stares, but they didn't notice. The sign said wait to be seated but there wasn't anyone at the podium. They looked around until they saw a young blonde girl with short hair and gleaming green eyes walk over and greet them.

"Hi, I'm Tara, welcome to Mi Cocina! Did you know that means my kitchen in Spanish!" She said as her face turned from welcoming to shock.

"Uh, yeah, I can actually speak Spanish." Rex replied not sure if the girl was being serious or sarcastic, but from the looks of it the girl was very serious.

"No way, say something else!" she squealed.

"¿Puedes hacernos una tabla?" He asked.

"Oh! What does that mean?" She questioned. Noah quickly joined the conversation.

"Can we just get a table, please?" He asked using his nicest tone.

"Oh! Of course, I totally forgot what I was doing." She giggled at herself as she led them to a small booth on the left side of the restaurant. "Will this do?" They both nodded and took a seat. "Your waitress tonight will be my very amazing twin sister, Chris! She will be her to take your order in a few minutes." She handed them a menu then walked away. When she was out of hearing distance Noah turned to Rex.

"Wow she was really ditzy." Noah smirked.

"No kidding, I can't imagine what her sister will be like." He said with a frown. Just at that moment a girl walked up to the table. Their mouths fell open.

Right before them was the polar opposite of Tara. This girl had long black hair pulled into a ponytail that wrapped around her right shoulder. She had a Batman symbol tattooed her wrist, and every possible place to get your ear pierced was filled with black hoops or black studs, but when you looked at her face there wasn't a single difference. She had the same heart shaped face and the same gleaming green eyes. She looked at both of them and smiled.

"Welcome to Mi Cocina, I'm Chris and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks?" She grabbed a pen and a notepad from her pocket. When they were still staring at her she sighed and dropped her arms to the side.

"You met my sister didn't you?" She eyed them as they shook their heads like complete idiots. "Great, well now that you have seen the difference, can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Oh, yeah, can I have some coke, please?" Rex then looked at Noah who still looked dumbfounded. Rex reached his hand across the table and gave Noah a small smack across the face. Noah shook his head and glanced up at her.

"I'll just have water." She nodded and walked away.

"Smooth, Noah, just smooth." Rex teased.

"Hey, it's not like I'm trying to impress her. I just need to impress you." Noah smiled.

Rex grew a small blush and buried his face into his menu. Noah did the same.

When Chris came back, they both ended up ordering chicken enchiladas. After about ten minutes they got their food and began to eat like the men they were. Rex asked Noah how his food was and Noah just responded with a mouth full of chicken and an _'mmmm'._ Rex laughed and then focused on his food. After they were finished they paid and tipped Chris. After they left, they decided to walk through a near by park. By the time they arrived the sky was getting dark and the stars began to appear in the sky.

"Rex, there's a bench over there. Let's go sit down." Noah nodded at a small bench under a street lamp. Rex nodded and followed the blond to the bench. Rex quietly slid his hand over to Noah's and grasped it firmly, letting him know that he was safe out here with him. Noah looked over and gave his hand a small squeeze in reply.

"Noah?" Rex mumbled.

"Yeah Rex?" The boy turned to look Rex in his deep brown eyes.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Rex wanted to say something else but he just couldn't get the courage at the moment.

"Totally, best night I've had in a while!" He replied. Rex blushed.

"Really, I thought so too. " Rex said turning to face Noah. Noah turned his head and looked in to his eyes. Rex sighed; he loved looking in to his lovers deep, bright blue eyes. They made him feel like he belonged to someone besides providence, but they also made him feel free. He noticed that Noah had closed his eyes and began to lean forward. Rex then copied and leaned in as well. When their lips met it was a wonderful sensation that they both felt.

"I love you Noah." Rex mumbled.

"I love you too Rex." After that they separated and began to hold hands once more, sitting under the night sky looking up at the stars. Noah saw one shoot across the sky and was about to call it when Rex beat him to it. Rex closed his eyes then smiled when he opened them.

"So watcha wish for?" Noah asked. Rex turned and smiled at him.

"That every night would be just like this one." Noah blushed then leaned his head onto Rex's shoulder as they both looked up to the dazzling stars.


End file.
